Catching Fire: A change of events
by I-heard-seeing-is-believing
Summary: The Quarter Quell arrives on reaping day. President Snow has a surprise for everyone that will change the course of the games. How he came to the decision...well, read and find out. There is only one thing for sure, a choice that Peeta made saved lives, but Snow has made it so that the outcome becomes Peeta's Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, for those of you guys that are waiting on my other stories, I'm posting this now while you wait for updates on them. I've had this idea a long time and I just wanted to get it out there. So, I won't blab any longer.**

**Disclaimer: Aw, you guys know me so well! I don't own the hunger games!**

Chapter 1

His hand worked swiftly on the canvas before him. It was only a matter of time before he stained his arms and hands with paint. He wiped his sweaty brow and continued to paint a young blond girl. A pair of bright blue eyes looked at him and he was startled when he noticed who he was drawing. He set down his paintbrush and stepped away. The pale girl smiled brightly with a crown of primroses on her head. His eyes widened, he immediately covered the canvas, and ran down the stairs.

He stood in front the fire place and tossed it in the open flame. He watched it burn with a heavy heart knowing that it was for the best. His breath caught in his throat as a familiar scent intoxicated his senses. He quickly moved the ashes of the cover and canvas in order to hide his piece of art.

Roses.

He loved anything that held even a speckle of beauty. Roses, however, were ruined for him not very long ago. The scent sent shivers of anxiety down his spine and across his body. He turned to look at his unannounced guest with a frown already plastered on his lips. He didn't need to see to know the face behind the hinted stench of raw blood.

"President Snow."

Cold blooded eyes stared him down with a fake smile across his unrealistically pink plump lips. Peeta stepped away from his spot near the fire place and turned to look at the peace keepers. Snow turned to look at both peace keepers before signaling them off. An unimpressed expression took over on Snow's face as he walked to sit on a plush one seat couch.

"Mr. Mellark shouldn't you be getting ready for reaping?"

Peeta took in a shaky breath and responded, "Yes, I just got caught mixing paints."

"Ah, always so _honest." _HissedSnow before adding, "I'm glad you are more easy to work with than Mrs. Everdeen."

Peeta gave him a stiff nod. His heart beat irrationally against his chest, but he was thankful now for his silver tongue. Lying, the ultimate weaponed for survival. Still, he gave Snow one look that displayed every question he wanted to ask.

"Your a victor. I keep my promises and you have been very _pleasant_. Your brother and the youngest of the Everdeen girls are safe."

Peeta gulped harshly as a knot formed in his throat, "And the Hawthorns?"

"The two Hawthorne boys are safe as long as you keep _pleasuring_ the Capitol citizens."

Peeta nodded rubbing his arm almost wanting to throw him out and take a shower. He wanted to scrape his body till it burned. He wanted to wash away his impurities and forget how disgusting he felt about himself. Instead, he awakened his inner Katniss.

"Don't have another choice."

Snow let out a sinister grin, "I don't know Mr. Mellark. Quarter Quells are full of exciting choices and this year will be one to remember. Especially since everyone is itching to know what the plans are for this reaping."

Peeta glance at him thoughtfully. Whatever Snow planned for this Hunger games couldn't be anything good, but in the least he was able to keep not only his brother, but primrose, and the two Hawthorne boys of reaping age safe. Even, if it cost him one of the things he treasured the most.

"If I had known keeping the the events of the reaping a a mystery would get the citizens so joyful then I would have done it sooner."

"So, what do you have planned for this Quarter Quell?" Peeta asked him as nerves threatened to over take him.

"That you will find out. I just hope that for you sake Miss. Everdeen keeps her part of the deal."

A threatening tone dances on Snow's lips leaving Peeta with a bad feeling in his stomach.

**Pretty short, but I got more coming. I hope you guys liked it. **

**I'm exhausted so...**

**Questions, concerns, comments, confusion leave it in a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with more! Ah, this chapter was... I don't know. I had planned these events, but seeing them. I don't know.**

**I hope you guys like it and if you don't then, sorry:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG trilogy!**

Chapter 2

My insides burned as I walked in between Haymitch and Katniss. A pit formed in my stomach as we neared the podium. My talk with Snow had only been a couple of hours ago and I could still feel my hands tremble. I keep my gaze forward. I feel my brothers gaze on me along with my father, but I don't dare look at them. I can't, not when I know I'll be leading who knows how many kids to their death.

I keep my head up and take stand as the usual reaping process begins. The insides tingle as Effie speaks and an unbelievable sense of dread consumes me as she announces President Snow.

Everyone trains their eyes on the president as his face is displayed on the screen before us. He stands calmly and that alone make my muscles clench. In the background the Capitol seems to cheer enthusiastically. My teeth grind together as the anthem plays. I don't tear my eyes away though.

"Today the wait is finally over and I assure you won't be disappointed." Begins Snow in a high authoritative voice, "The 75th hunger games, our 3rd Quarter Quell, shall mark a new beginning for Panem."

I feel my eyebrows raise and for once I don't understand. What is Snow playing at? I catch a glimpse of Haymitch and Katniss sharing a questioning look. I bite my tongue and hold back the roll of my eyes.

"In order to show the mercy the Capitol is capable of showing I officially declare this annual hunger games the last in history." His words ring in my ears and I can't believe it. I turn to look at Katniss and she looks about ready cry. My eyes scan the crowd. They land on Bannock and his wife. His pregnant wife. She has tears streaming down her face. Her baby is safe and I feel...relief.

I shouldn't have. That moment of weakness prepared me for the ultimate heartbreak.

"Seeing as this is the last Hunger game, it shall be memorable."

All at once everyone grows quiet even the people in the Capitol, "In order to prove that no one, not even those among weakest, brightest, strongest, nor smallest can go up against the Capitol without consequences; the tributes pulled from the pool of names shall be a young man and women ranges from the 4 and up."

The Capitol broke loose in excited chatter before the words registered in the square. My heart dropped at the thought of sending in an old man or a young little boy or girl. Snow wasn't done.

"As an extra treat the pool will be mixed with a handful of **_existing victors!_**"

No one spoke, everyone knew that no matter what happened, Katniss would be going into the games. My heart pounded against my chest as her eyes began to brim with tears. The video cut off and I didn't register anything, but Snow's final words.

"**_There will be no Volunteers._**"

I can't save her. Snow wants to kill her and he's made it so that I can't do anything about it. I still don't understand. This is too obvious. His words from this morning don't make sense now.

_I just hope that for you sake Miss. Everdeen keeps her part of the deal._

His words ring in my ears. It won't matter if she goes in the arena. Unless, Katniss doesn't go in. My eyes widen at the realization. I can see her getting ready and all eyes turn into her direction. They think they know.

"Girls first." Smiles Effie.

My eyes scan the crowd and they land on Primrose. No, Snow is evil and cruel, but he is a man of his word as much as I hate to say it. I keep my eyes trained on the ball as Effie takes her sweet time. There seems to be so many names and I know for a fact that there is only one name on those slips. I don't who's, but it's only one. I break my gaze from Effie as she holds the piece of paper.

My eyes meet Gale's. He's not safe any more. He should have been, but he's not and I can see it angers him. I didn't protect him and I didn't think I needed to. I thought he was safe, but he's not.

Gale would raise suspicion. Snow isn't stupid. My ears burn as I realize the who the tribute is. It's the one person that hadn't crossed my mind. All hell breaks loose and Effie seems terrified at the scene. If I wasn't so shocked I would have tried to comfort her. My mind is too caught up though. The only thing that seems to stay is Effie's voice as my heart drops.

"Posy Hawthorne."

Everything goes around so quickly I have a hard time keeping up. All I see is a young four year old making her way up to the podium. Her legs shake with big wide innocent eyes. The peacekeeper escorts her and she blushes as every gaze turns to look at her. Her expression turns into one of curiosity as her brother is held back by several peacekeepers. He's yelling for her and I'm shocked by the amount of profanity that escapes his lips. Hazelle stands with harsh tears running down her face as she punches her hands against the peacekeeper blocking her way.

I see Haymitch hold Katniss back as she screams. It all suddenly seems clear. Snow wants her to watch. He can't beat Katniss by taking her into an arena. He needs some leverage. He needs her to reach her breaking point. Even more so, he wants me to break. He wants me to feel cornered. He wants me to blame myself for it. He's after Katniss, but he's targeted me.

His real threat is Katniss, she is the motivation, yet he targets me. I don't know why, but if he thinks he is going to make me another piece of his game, then he's got a thing coming. I don't know why, or how I know, but I don't think to much of it. I take a deep breath and try to detach myself from any emotion of fear.

"And now for the boys." Quivers Effie.

My shoulders go rigid and I begin to walk. Haymitch grabs my arm looking at me with question written in his eyes. I yank it free and continue to walk forward. Effie holds up a slip of paper as the crowds gaze follows me. She glances as me as if asking: what are you doing?

I walk and as I stand next to her she understands. Her voice comes out in a gasp of air and even Gale's shouts at the president subside, "Peeta Mellark."

**Tell me what you guys think! I'm anxious to hear. In other words: Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Catching fire or the franchise!**

Chapter 3

The square falls deadly silent. My heart pounds loudly in my ears. My hands fall limply at my sides. I don't dare look at the crowd. I look straight ahead at the cameras and gather as much defiance as I can.

The rest of the ceremony goes by and I've gathered just about nothing. All I know is that people look clueless as to what is going on. Everyone expected Katniss, but no, so then maybe the games aren't rigged. Why would the president send in a bakers son when he could send in the face of Rebellion? It doesn't make sense and that's what he wants everyone to think.

I bite my lip and shake Posy's hand. She looks up at me with big grey eyes and I know that if I wasn't able to kill Katniss there is no way I will even consider killing Posy. A blush spreads on across her cheeks. A peacekeeper comes to collect Posy to take her to the train. Another grabs me by the arms roughly.

I try to pull from his grasp, but it only tightens. Katniss moves ahead, but a another peacekeeper holds her back.

"I don't get to say goodbye, do I?"

He simply shakes his head. He drags me inside the justice building. I look out the door to catch my mother looking back at me through blank blue eyes. I swear I see some tears in them before the doors close. I'm left staring at ground brown doors.

The peacekeeper finally lets go of me. His fingers form bruises around my wrist. He stands behind me as Thread scowls at me. I stand still as he turns around stiffly. I follow silently as he leads me to an empty office.

I hold my breath as something cold presses onto my back. A click sound registers in my ears as Thread bends down to look at me straight in the eyes, "We'll be right outside. If you get any ideas think about what you're feeling against your back."

"Let him in."

The doors open slowly almost theatrically. I step in and the first thing I notice is a vase of white roses in the middle of the room. I clench my fist together. No, I'm not ready for this. If I see him now, then there is no way I won't lose my cool. I can't let him see how much this is affecting. I need to be smart about this, but my emotions are running haywire.

The reaping has taken a toll on me emotionally. I know I'm going to die, but am I ready help someone else. I. The last arena, I almost died protect Katniss and she could defend herself easily. Posy, is only four. She knows nothing about the nightmares of life much less the arena. How am I supposed to protect her when every inch of my body begs to leave her on her own? The victor in me says she's a lost cause, but I say that I won't ever leave the arena alive even if she died.

Protecting Posy is the right choice, the choice that makes me remember who am. This is me. I am Peeta Mellark, the son of a baker, the one who refuses to become another player in the game of fools, and the one that will die in the 75th hunger games in order to save his fellow tribute.

I was never meant to survive my first hunger games. I don't have what it takes to be victor they tell me. They're right, but, somehow, I survived. I wasn't supposed to, but here I am. I know today what I didn't know then. Katniss bends, brakes, and makes her own rules. No one tells her what to do. She leads and refuses to follow.

I follow unconditionally to those I see fit. I listen to all and change the rules to keep myself true. I cause no trouble, but I'm smart. I'm not rash, I don't behave by the first thought I have. I don't have that fire everyone seems to see in Katniss.

It's all true, but don't double cross me. You make one move to hurt those I love. You play with my emotions and use me as a figurine, then be prepared. Everyone says I'm forgiving, I am peace, I am love. I tell them I am capable of it all and much more, but one wrong move. One thing that breaks my trust and I can turn cold.

It only takes one person like Snow to bring out the Devil in me. He's put a young girl at danger and using her as leverage. It's up to me to make sure she comes out alive. I will succeed or should I say we will. I'm going to need help.

A pair of arms wrap around me. My train of thought breaks as I look down at a blond mop of hair. My body tenses before relaxing.

"Peeta, my grandpa couldn't be here, but he sent me along with these roses to deliver this letter to you!"

President Snow's granddaughter.

She squeals loudly before rolling her eyes and scowling profusely at the roses. I can't help smiling at her. She reminds me so much of primrose. The resemblance is scary.

She hands me the envelope and quietly speaks, "I'm so sorry. If I could do anything I would. I wanted to tell but I didn't hear about it until yesterday."

"Oh my God! I can't wait to tell everyone I got a first reaction meeting with you before the games. I can't wait for them. They're bound to be amazing!" I'm highly impressed. Her acting has gotten better since I last saw her. Although, no one would doubt a thirteen year old.

"How are you here?" I ask her suddenly. I can't help wonder how Snow let her come.

"Oh that, I begged grandpa to let me come when he said he wanted to give you a massage. Imagine my surprise when the tributes were announced! Lucky me!" She's just about scowling by the end of her sentence. I offer a reassuring look to which she waves me off.

"Well, I won't take anymore of your time! Can I get a hug before you leave?" A girlish giggle leaves her lips.

The peacekeepers enter as soon as the words leave her mouth. Thread holds his hand discretely to his gun as I move to hug her. I face towards thread as she whispers, "After you get out the arena, maybe we could go the beach, and I could teach you to swim."

I know she's only speaking code incase of someone overhearing, but the peacekeepers seem to have heard nothing. I don't say anything, but I understand. The arena has a beach and enough water for swimming.

I give her one last glance and I begin to worry. If anyone found out what she told me, I don't want to see what would happen. She's Snow's granddaughter maybe they will think she over heard something and thought she would give her favorite victor a clue to the arena.

I don't want her to get hurt. After all, she has been such a big help when I go to the capital and she has already seen too many things on her life. Things that if Snow knew, he would have her killed. I never thought it was possible to hate you're family, but with a Grandfather like President Snow, everything is possible. Besides, he's taken too much from her to be considered family.

I shake my head. Soon, I'm thrown into the train. The first thing I hear is an enraged Katniss.

"Calm down! How can I when you have taken to be it for the both of us!"

"Look, if the boy knows what he's doing. If it were you, that's another story. Now sit the fuck down. You're scaring tiny Hawthorne."

A giggle comes out, I assume, from Posy. I doubt it's Effie considering she gasps indignantly in a way only she cans, "Manners Haymitch!"

I walk to see him scowl, "Did you hear her brother? I'm not the one you should worry about. No offense kid."

Posy looks up at Haymitch with big wide eyes. He sighs, "Just eat your cake kid."

Posy just shrugs and grins down at her chocolate cake. I roll my eyes, "You're hanging out too much with sweetheart boy."

Katniss turns to look at me so quickly I'm surprised her neck didn't crack. She throws arms around my neck. I look at at Haymitch with wide eyes. He just shrugs and resumes to drown himself in a glass of whisky. Yes, after the victory tour we had been on 'good' terms, but we weren't what you would say close friends. We were a working process and even then she still kept herself away.

It's not till I circle my arms around her waist that she begins to sob into my neck. Posy lifts her head from her cake, Effie looks heartbroken, and even Haymitch looks uncomfortable. I can't remember ever seeing her cry like this. Especially, not for me.

I rest my chin on her head and raise my hand to run it down her hair, "I though he had done something to you."

"I would have never forgiven myself if they…if they…"

"Hey, shh…I'm okay."

I pull away from from her just enough to see her face. Silent tears fall down her cheeks as she stares at the floor. My heart breaks because despite it all, I love her and I always will. I was the first one to see that fire everyone speaks of and as it evolved into what it is today, I fell in love along with everything that makes her Katniss.

I love her smile, her laugh, her bravery, courage, and strength. I love how pure she is and her loyalty to family. I smile down at her and slowly lift her chin, "Hey…look at me…I'm okay. Really, I'm okay."

She holds onto my cheeks and reach to wipe her tears away. Her eyes fall to my wrist and…Shit…

"Peeta! What happened?" Her eyes look down at my wrist. I wince slightly as she touches one of the bruises.

"The peacekeeper grabbed it a bit to hard, but I'm okay."

She frowns at me and before I know it Effie is looking at my wrist as well, "Why those ruffians have no morals!"

"Oh Effie, it's just a bruising. Now why don't we introduce ourselves to the newest member of our group." She brightens up at that, but a hesitant look remains on her face as she turns to Posy.

Haymitch rolls his eyes. He gives me a pointed look as does Katniss. I've got some explaining to do and by the looks of it, neither of them won't be satisfied until I spill the beans.

**Don't forget to review and I'm sorry for formatting issues. The doc has been in my case.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright Posy, how about you head to bed?" Effie smiles down sweetly at Posy.

She nods and turns to look at me shyly. She keeps her head down, but slowly raises her gaze at me. Her big grey eyes look at me with a hesitant twinkle, "Peeta?"

I look down at her. Her fingers tangle themselves together on her slightly used dress. She glances at the room before extending her arms up with a blush. I chuckle and pick her up. She tucks her head in my neck. A soft sigh leaves her lips, "Will you tuck me in?"

I smile gently, "Of course."

Haymitch looks at me knowingly as Katniss looks at me with question and a look I can't interpret. I shift Posy onto my hip as I make my way to the tribute rooms. I catch Effie staring at me with tears filling her eyes. I don't hold her gaze. Instead, I focus on getting Posy to her room.

A yawn floats into her room as I stand in the door. Carefully, I brush her hair away from her face and softly set her on the bed. She peers up at me from under her blanket. Under childlike innocence lies fear and resignation. I know now she is not clueless. She knows where she's going and what's going to happen.

After Gale's whipping, Haymitch gave Hazelle a job as his housekeeper. I would often spend time over there with them. I was always amazed by her innocence and ability to follow directions. Her ability to learn quickly is extraordinary and her natural curiosity guided her to spend many evening with me while Hazelle attended to Haymitch's house. I love seeing her paint. I imagined the children I would never have.

* * *

_**Katniss**_

Effie clasps her hands together with a whimper, "Oh Katniss, he would have made a wonderful father."

She sips in a breath of air while fanning her face with her hands. She blinks her tears away with a sniff, "I will be heading to bed now."

A dark look passes over her eyes as she turns to leave. Haymitch eyes her quizzically, suspiciously. I narrow my eyes, "What is it?"

He shakes his head whilst taking out his flask of liquor, "Nothing you need to worry about Sweetheart."

I scowl at the horrid name. It's almost worse than catnip, if not worse. He hides his smirk with a drink from his flask and before I can ask any questions Peeta returns to us. I take a seat on one of the couches and Peeta sits on the opposite. Haymitch opts to sit on the arm chair.

"Boy," Haymitch sighs, "What's going on?"

Peeta closes his eyes. They open to meet mine, "You didn't convince Snow."

I know that. I think this is was clear already. I can't act to save myself or anyone. Is this why Snow is sending them in? But why is he making it the last hunger games. This makes no sense. I blink, "It's my fault."

Peeta sounds somber, "In part."

"Of course," Haymitch states dully, "What did you do now?"

I'm shocked that Peeta has actually agreed. However, guilt stabs at me because he doesn't seem in the slightest mad. Instead, he looks resigned. I now notice the tired look in his eyes. The blue in them has somehow, dulled. The lively look in them is gone and his blond hair seems slightly mussed.

"The whipping," Peeta answers, "was aired live to the districts."

* * *

_**Peeta**_

It hits me like a ton of bricks, "That was the final strike."

I look down at the floor. He was going to do this anyway. There was nothing I could have done. All the time since then and now was useless. I stand to my feet abruptly. My breathing sharpens as I struggle to move. Haymitch and Katniss are alert now. I hear their voices, but everything is spinning too fast, and everything sounds like they're talking into an old rag.

I manage to make it the bathroom before sinking to my knees and puking into the toilet. My hands grasp the sides blindly. I wipe my mouth with my arm. No, it wasn't a complete waste. Snow would have had everyone killed. I gasp, the thought seems worse.

I lay back down, "Haymitch, What happened to Finnick Odair?"

The cool tiles of the bathroom floor burn against my back. Haymitch looks at me disbelieving. I wrap my arms around myself, "Snow made a deal with me after the engagement announcement."

"Peeta," Katniss whispers fearfully.

-Flashback-

"_Mr. Mellark, you seem like a smart young man. Let's agree not to lie to one another."_

_I nod my head stiffly as he sips from his wine. Roses fill the room with their scent. I wish it would offer comfort, but it just makes it worse. I grip my chair as he scans my body up and down. I feel awfully exposed and it's making me nervous. I'm not afraid of nudeness, but the way he does it unnerves me._

"_Very good," he smiles wickedly, "Miss. Everdeen has failed to convince me and the districts."_

_My heart beats wildly in my chest. I'm sure we could sit here all night, but I don't want that. I want to get out of here. I want Snow to die and leave me alone. I want Katniss to love me, but that's just nonsense. I don't tell him this, "What do I do?"_

"_Always so resourceful," he tells me. Haymitch pops into my mind and I do what I can to throw him out. "I feared I would have to get some people involved."_

"_They're already involved, aren't they?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. Snow grins, "You are quite clever Mr. Mellark."_

_I remain silent. I fear to say the wrong thing if I were to speak again. He on the other hand rests his hands over the desk, "It is quite a shame that Miss. Everdeen can't see what a handsome man you are."_

_I gulp. I do not like where this is going, "Thank you."_

"_Ah, thank you," he hisses gently, "The capitol is quite enamored with you."_

_I feel lightheaded. I want to cover my ears, but my hands are frozen to the chair. I feel my eyes widen. I feel anger and shame as I utter the words, "When and where?"_

"_I will send you the information," he tells me with a cruel grin, "Glad you see it my way."_

_I struggle to pick myself from my jelly legs, "May I be dismissed?"_

"_Be my guest," he points at the door. I turn and almost run out the door. Before I shut the door he calls out, "Oh, and let me remind you that if you cross me your family and Miss. Everdeen won't be the only blood on our hands."_

_I don't know what comes over me. All I know is that the words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself, "I will sleep with anyone and act like I enjoy it. No drugs, no pills if you let me work to keep those close to me and Katniss from being reaped, keep them safe."_

_He seems surprised and I think impressed. I'm disgusted with myself. I hold my breath as he answers, "You start next week."_

_Dread and happiness fill me as his eyes tell me, yes._

-End Flashback-

Katniss looks sick. She says nothing before running. I can't say I'm surprised. Haymitch looks at me with an expression I've never seen, sympathy. Understanding fills his gaze. He opens his arms. I look at him and back at his stretched arms. I don't hesitate to push myself into them. My lip trembles as I hold back tears. He holds me close like my father did after mother inflicted a punishment on me.

"I've failed you kid."

I shake my head, "I begged Finnick and Joanna not to tell you."

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

_**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**_

_**Ps.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games trilogy and I never will. Keep that in mind for the rest of my story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Faster!"_

_Her breathy moan burns my ear as her nails dig and scratch down my back. I thrust in deeper with a groan. I'm in pain, but I try to mask the sounds I'm making with pleasure. She seems okay so I continue to keep my pace. I latch my mouth onto her neck like she has constantly asked me to do and try to imagine I'm sucking on a blueberry. Her skin is already matches the color. All I need is to imagine the taste. However, just when I feel myself doing so-she speaks. _It's always harder when they're so vocal. Last time I checked, berries don't speak.

"_I'm going to miss you, and this, once you're married," she whispers in my ear seductively._

_It brings a bitter taste into my mouth. I pull on her earlobe and growl some nonsense into her ear. I'm not even sure of what I said. _

_I hope it's enough to distract her. It works. She sighs in evident pleasure, "I love it when you talk dirty."_

_I cup her breast as her back arches up, "Peeta!"_

_Her body trembles as she squirms underneath. I turn to lay on the other side feeling completely disgusted with myself as she appears to be in pure bliss. She's been in heaven and I am in hell. Shame consumes me as her hand reaches for my private. It's an intimate gesture and to my disgrace, my downstairs area reacts to her touch. She takes me into her mouth and laps down to my thighs before repeating the motions. She moves her hands to my pelvis, then across my legs to my feet._

_This seems awfully strange to me, but normal. She has some kind of fetish about legs. I really don't care. All I know is that I wish her gone. The Capitol woman has vanished or morphed. In her place is a grey furry beast. My surroundings alter into a forest land and I'm hanging off of the cornucopia. I'm back in the games. Panic consumes me as the wolf rips through my skin._

I wake up abruptly on my bed. My body is stiff as I struggle to breath. I'm clutching my chest as my eyes dart around the room. My shallow breathing calms as I gather my surroundings. I'm on the train. I'm okay. I push the covers off of me and slowly stand on my wobbly feet. The door opens just as I move.

Posy walks with a blanket behind her. Her big grey eyes are wide with fear. I walk to her and extend my hand. She takes it as I lead her to the kitchen. Soon, we both have a glass of warm milk. She slurps on her milk as I ask, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Her doe eyes look at me, "I'm going to die."

I try not to choke on my drink. She once let it slip that Gale is very verbal about his dislike of the Hunger games, and the secret muttering between her mother and older brother, "I'm not going to let that happen."

"I heard Gale telling momma how twelve year olds don't ever stand a chance. He said it was…a naughty word."

I smile at her purity. There is such an innocence in her that brings me happiness. It's so untouched, so lovely, "You remember Rue?"

She nods her head. Her eyes are set alight like the brightest of stars, "She's the girl from district seven. Gale wouldn't let me watch. He covered my eyes, but I saw the part where she was covered in flowers. She looked so pretty. Everybody says she was brave, but I think she was beautiful too."

"You are going to be beautiful," I tell her, "And you are going to come back home. I promise."

She raises her finger, "Pinky."

I curl my finger around her little pinky. I turn as I see Katniss standing in the entry way. She has a concentrated look on her face. She wants to talk. I kneel in front of Posy, "Go on to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

She places a goodnight kiss on my cheek before sleepily dragging her blanket to her room.

* * *

**_Katniss_**

Posy is gone. I'm left alone with him and his confession returns. I look at him remember how he teased me about my problem with nudeness. I have always wondered if he was a virgin. I admit that Peeta is exceptionally handsome. I don't want admit the sensation of relief I get when his name remains unspoken from the slag heap.

Of course, that's mostly likely because Peeta isn't stupid enough, or at all, to go there. Not with lives hanging over our heads. Of course now, I know that he doesn't need to. He has the Capitol woman hanging on to him. I close my eyes. He's slept with countless of Capitol woman. He's the new version of Finnick Odair. I close my eyes. How can I look at him when all I can picture is a woman all over him.

I clench my fists. The thought of him and another woman bothers me like I wouldn't believe it. His hand on another girl makes me feel betrayed. He's supposed to be comfort for me. I slowly look up. His eyes are still holding the comfort I always search for, but underneath lies uncertainty and fear. He looks ashamed of himself. He looks vulnerable. I've never seen that look on him.

I realize that he was forced to do this. I forgot that detail. Snow lured him into his trap because I couldn't convince the districts. I had one simple task and I blew it. I messed up and Peeta paid the price. I made mistake after mistake and he was there to clean up the mess. He was there even when I didn't know it. He sold his body to protect his family all because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

It's my entire fault. Guilt surrounds me. I walked out on him to sort out my mixed emotions when I should have been comforting him. I should be telling him that I am here for him. I should be holding him because that's what we do. We protect each other. We have each other's backs. I walk closer and cup his cheek. I've never been good with words. I don't speak. Instead, I look in his electric blue eyes. He had a nightmare.

It's written all over his face.

I drop my hand. I have so many questions for him but I know they will have to wait. It's my turn to help him through his nightmares. I owe him that much and more. I know now as I continue to look at the haunted look in his eyes that I will never end up owing Peeta Mellark. I know that I'm lucky enough to be engaged to such a sweet man.

I watched him with Posy. He was, in that moment, a brother, a father, and a friend to her. I could do a lot worse. Haymitch is right. I could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve Peeta. However, that doesn't matter right now. For some stupid reason, Peeta wants me. He loves me. I'm not sure what I feel for Peeta, but I do know one thing. I need him.

Our bond goes farther than anything Gale can understand. Peeta is my confident, my friend, and my partner in crime. He always finds a way to me even when I do stupid things. Peeta has been there for me before the nightmares that plague my sleep, before the victory tour, before the hunger games, before the reaping, and before Gale knew I could hunt. Gale is the fire that fueled me; that fueled my anger, but Peeta is the hope that kept me going.

He fed me and my family when no one would in exchange for a beating from his mother. He's my dandelion in the spring. I don't know much, but what else is new? However, as I take his warm hand with mine every doubt disappears and one thing becomes clear. I lead him to my room and pull him to bed. He sighs as I bury my head in his shoulder. Tension leaves his body. I curl myself against him possessively.

Right now, right here, I am his and he is mine.

"Just a bit longer Effie, please."

Slowly, I open my eyes to see Peeta hovering above me. He looks pleadingly at Effie, I assume. My back is turned to door. I prepare myself to get off of the luxury of my bed when her capitol accent rings again, "Alright, just be on time for breakfast."

"How did you do that?"

* * *

He looks down at me with a warm smile. His gaze sends a tingling sensation across my body as he speaks, "You're awake."

"I just woke up."

I pull him down and curl myself at his side. My thumb is slowly rubbing circles on his back. His hand rests stiffly on hip before slowly relaxing. His eyes look at me with fascination and I know I'm doing the same. In the comfort of the sunlight I can appreciate his beauty.

His blue eyes twinkle reminding me of the beautiful waters of district four. His skin is pale, but a slight golden tone lies underneath. I find myself running my hand up his warm arm. His strong arms that have often held me in my worst nights. I reach his neck, and then I cup his cheek before curling my fingers around his golden curls. The blond curls of his hair remind me of the sunrays seen through the vast green forest trees.

Somehow, I find my hands have trailed down to his lips. I've kissed them more times than I can count, but only a handful I've truly enjoyed. However, these lips are sinful. I look back up to meet his hooded gaze before looking at his lips once more. They have brought me several guilty pleasures. They have kissed before in a way that makes me tremble. A swirling sensation in my stomach builds as an aching burn. Fear strikes when I realize that I enjoy the feeling. The feeling tells me I can't stop because I want more. I'm too weak to pull away.

Then, I realize that Peeta has started rubbing his thumb on my hip. I'm not sure if it's supposed to relax me or him. I suppose him because it is doing the exact opposite for me. A feeling similar to that of my stomach makes my toes curl. I like this and that's scary. Slowly, I lift myself from bed.

He grins, "Wouldn't want to keep Effie waiting."

I let myself smile, "It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

He chuckles whilst throwing a pillow at my face. I catch the pillow in my hands as he makes his way out to change.

* * *

**_Peeta_**

I soak my bread lightly onto the mug of hot chocolate. Its rich taste melts in my mouth. This is something that I don't tire of having every time I'm in the capitol and it's quite often. I smile as Posy shifts her gaze from her own cup and piece of bread. Her lips purse and eyebrows furrow in concentration. She seems to debate her options before dipping her bread in the sweet drink.

A toothy grin covers her face before she repeats her action with the bread once more. Her small fingers tips are covered in the delicacy by the time she's done. She licks her fingers as Effie enters the room. I turn to a semi-sober Haymitch. He gives me a look that says, _it's about to go down_.

I grin to myself. Haymitch watches in a mixture of disbelief and fascination as Effie pours Posy another cup. She delicately cleans Posy's hands with a napkin. She's the picture of patience and tranquility. Her poster never falters as she kneels in front of her even with her heel. Posy giggles when Effie's done and grabs another piece of bread.

"Close your mouth Haymitch;" Katniss tells him blankly, "you'll catch flies."

"Didn't know you had it in you, Trinket," he informs hoarsely.

Effie only appears unimpressed, "Patience Haymitch. You should know; I had to build with you around."

I think this is the first time Katniss and Haymitch have ever heard Effie say something that isn't completely proper or pleasant. Haymitch blinks and Katniss bursts out laughing. A smile pulls on Effie's lips before she sits down next to Posy. I reach across the table to give her hand a small squeeze. She's been my strong shoulder and this simple comment proves that for that reason she has changed. What she's seen when it comes to me is enough to change a person's point of view. I'm glad because I adore Effie. She's cares for me more than my own mother.

"Effie?"

She pulls back to attend to Posy, "Yes?"

"I like your wig. It's so pretty and shiny," Posy tells her looking at her golden wig.

Effie is obviously pleased by the comment. Effie will be Effie, change or no change. I'm glad. It's her way of coping. She presses her hand over her heart, "Why thank you. It's a mockingjay."

"Like Catnip's Pin!"

Katniss groans under her breath, "Gale."

Haymitch chokes on a laugh as Effie replies, "Yes, just like Katniss' pin.

We sneak a look at each other before Posy exclaims randomly, "Oh! Peeta, I can finally do it!"

She stands from her chair and moves away from the chair. I'm brought back to those days of baking and finger painting in my house. I'm reminded of seeing Posy running to my house with some random trinket in her hands that Haymitch doesn't care for. I see her lively grey eyes sparkle with eagerness to tell me about it as her dark hair blew behind her back.

I look at her fondly as she raises her hands above her head dramatically. Slowly and gracefully her legs begin to spread horizontally. I watch her proud face with amazement as Katniss looks horrified, "What is she doing?"

"Well, this is why I need liquor. I'm hallucinating."

Effie rolls her eyes, "She's doing the splits."

"Wow Posy, that's amazing," I complement her as her legs touch the ground completely.

Gracefully, she picks herself up from the position. I turn to dumbfounded Katniss, "Effie sent me a book with things to do to pass time. Posy was there and she saw it. Determined little thing."

Posy only smiles, "Gale says I'm a survivor."

I remember in that moment a distressed Hazelle fussing over a sick Posy. Katniss really did help them by getting her a job as Haymitch's housekeeper. I kneel in front of her, "I think that is one thing Gale and I can agree on."

* * *

**_OKAY! I'm on vacation and currently on my hotel bed. I thought I'd finish this up and post it. I don't know about you guys, but the beginning was disturbing and chilling for me to write. Anyway, hopefully I ended on a better note._**

**_Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry Peeta."

I'm surprised to see my usually collected stylist burst into tears. My prep team refuses to even look at me, but I hear their choked up sobs. I swallow down a lump in my throat. Gently, I reach to wipe her tears before pulling her into a hug. Soon, I'm engulfed in deep warm hugs.

"Peeta, we just want to say…"

I smile at the four of them, "I know, I promise not to fall from the chariot."

I press a finger to my lips and to my ear which brings them more tears. They've been here for me along the way. They've seen me go through countless of _meetings _with Snow. Portia pulls me into an embrace once more with a whisper, "You don't deserve this."

She holds my cheeks in a mothering way before taping away stray tears. She squares her shoulder before addressing my sniffing team, "Alright, Peeta has been such a sweetheart, a good man whom deserves to be remembered."

Claudia speaks up for once, "We are going to make you unforgettable."

The conviction in her voice takes me by surprise. There's no more talking after that. I'm surprised as Portia takes her time looking at me from the top of my head to the bottom of feet. She studies the color of my eyes, the tone of my skin, and it would seem every freckle on my body. Every once in a while she'll jot something down. My prep teams, meanwhile stab, poke, and pull on my skin. I'm not entirely sure what they're doing, but I barely feel it anymore. I'm so used to it by now it's ridiculous.

"I hope you haven't suddenly developed a fear for fire."

"You're in luck," I grin.

Portia smiles as she dresses me for the tribute parade, "We are doing something a bit different, but it does involve flames."

* * *

_**Katniss**_

I tap my foot impatiently as tributes make their way out. I'm frustrated, if not nervous and Haymitch proves to be no help. I've lost count of the number of times I've almost punched him in the face. Effie surprisingly seems to hold comfort for me as she throws me a couple of reassuring smiles as she gushes over Posy.

I smile at the young girl. Once again, Cinna has managed to exceed my expectations. Posy has the front of her hair pulled back into two small braids that are slowly braided into a large intricate braid. Along the sides, weaved into her braids carefully lay shimmering silver five petal flowers with hints of blue along the edge of each petal. That alone shows the youth and innocence on her face.

She wears a simple white dress with lace sleeves. At her waist, a silk sky blue fabric circles her and ties into a bow on her back. The rest appears like a cloud as it flows down smoothly to cover her feet. My heart stops as I see she holds a handful of white lilies in her hands. She smiles at the passing tributes as they regard her with a mixture of sympathy and awe.

I bite my lips as Finnick Odair approaches us. His jaw clenches as he notices Posy. She, however, offers him a smile. Suddenly, he's cool and collected. I shake my head as Haymitch finally comes to his senses.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Odair?"

His stance falters for a moment, "He told you."

Haymitch only scoffs. I'm reminded of Peeta's revelation. I can't help wonder if Finnick showed him, instructed him, in such matters. Then, I feel anger because no one bothered to tell us what Peeta was going through. Peeta suffered alone.

"Girl on fire…"

I scowl as he pops a sugar cube into his mouth, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I lower my voice to match his sultry voice.

A sly grin covers his face, "Such a shame your wedding got canceled_. You must be devastated_."

It only takes me an instant to realize he knows of my true feelings for Peeta. I ball my hands into fists. I'm about to wipe the stupid smirk off his face when a familiar voice interrupts me.

"Don't anger her; she doesn't need a bow to take you down."

"Peet, I can always count on you to lift my ego."

I turn to Haymitch as I hear the nickname. He offers only a shrug. I roll my eyes. My gaze lands on Peeta. His blond hair is neatly brushed to the side. I'm surprised to see his outfit differs from Posy's. His is wearing an ash grey color and it sticks to his skin in a way that draws attention from the female section of the tributes.

I bite my lip as Peeta gestures to Finnick's _clothing,_ "That's quite the getup you got there."

"Well, maybe I'll let you borrow it sometime," he smirks, "I'm sure Katniss would enjoy it."

Finnick is practically naked. His private is barely covered by the expertly knotted ropes circling his waist down. His chest is completely bare. I bite my lip as the thought of Peeta in it isn't as repulsive as Finnick. A blush covers my cheeks and I refuse to meet their eyes. Finnick laughs in response while he saunters.

"You two seem friendly," Haymitch states after a while.

Peeta turns to pat the dark horse behind him, "He was there when I needed him."

I'm saddened by his words. I'm not sure what part of me decides to reach for his hand, but I'm glad as he seems to relax by the touch. It feels nice to bring him comfort, but I'm reminded that I'm the reason he even needs it in the first place.

I close my eyes and hold on tighter as he tries to pull his hand away. We share a small look before turning to see everyone getting into their chariots. The victors walk calmly while the new comers nervously make their way. I let go of Peeta as we near Cinna and Portia.

"Do I have to go on there?"

Cinna smiles at Posy, "Yes, but you won't have to stand. I had someone put an elevated chair on for you."

"Everyone's going to see me, what if they don't like me?"

Effie's words on the train continue to revolve in my head as Peeta bends down to look Posy in the eye, "They are going to love you and I am going to be there with you. You won't be alone."

"Okay."

I smile at her sweetness. Cinna gently lifts her on to the chariot. Her legs disappear from sight, but everything else, including the bottom of her lovely dress can be seen. She's like the speckle of light in the dark theme that surrounds her. Two dark horses lead as she sits in a dark chariot.

"Posy, when you get out there I want you to smile your best smile and wave. Can you do that dear?" Portia gently asks.

Posy nods with a small smile. She giggles a bit as she looks down at her dangling feet, "It's fun up here."

"Peeta," Portia begins and Cinna continues, "I don't want you to smile or wave."

"In fact, don't even look at them. Today, you are angry," Portia adds.

Peeta nods as Portia pulls him aside for last instructions.

"Was this your idea?" I ask Cinna.

He shakes his head, "It was Portia's."

Haymitch frowns, "He's always been the charismatic one."

"You don't think he can pull it off," Cinna states worriedly.

Haymitch doesn't say anything. I can guess the answer, but it's done now. The chariot has left now. Portia come back to us with a blank look on her face, but she radiates confidence. I hope she knows what she's doing.

* * *

_**Peeta**_

"Here," Portia hands me a small device with a button on it. I stare at it for a while, "When you're ready, push it."

I nod before climbing after Posy. The chariot begins to move and I can finally admire her. I get a familiar feeling or need to protect. Dressed in white, she looks magnificent. She's pure, innocent. I stand slightly behind her with a hand firmly on the side furthest away from me. The crowd cheers as they see us, but gasps flood as they take a closer look of Posy with flowers in her hands. She smiles shyly and raises a hand to wave at them. Hands clasp together as they look her.

I clench my jaw and stand strong. They're forgetting where she will soon be heading. They're forgetting she is going to be sent in to an arena to fight for her life. They chant my name, I hear it, but I ignore it. This seems to only encourage them. It seems that the screams are at their highest when I finally see snow. His snake eyes regard me closely. From the monitors I can see my gaze grows colder.

It's time.

The crowd goes wild. I look down at Posy to see her white dress burst into bright white flames. My suit does the same in a blast as she turns to look at me with fear in her eyes. I soften my gaze and reach for her hand. She grips it as our white flames turn blue and finally red swirls around her beautiful dress turning is ash black. Posy turns back and I realize my flames continue to be blue. Her eyes are glued on me, mesmerized. I squeeze her hand as the blue flames die red from the center of my chest down and across the rest of my body leaving me with sparkling red reminders of my flames on my now dark suit.

She hops onto my hip. One hand wraps around my neck and the other holds my chest. They crowd has gone silent. I look at us. Posy holds the innocence of a child and I am her protector. I will do anything to make sure she lives and now they know.

He knows.

We lock eyes as he gives his speech. I couldn't care less what he says, but I notice that everyone is either glaring at us, avoiding looking at us, or intimidated.

* * *

_**Katniss**_

"Well, I'll be damned," Haymitch mutters as Posy and Peeta's chariot comes to a stop. Portia smirks as Cinna gives her a look that crosses the grey area between disbelief and admiration.

"Our gift to Peeta was to make sure that he went into these games being himself, the rest is up to him."

I'm at loss for words, not that it's a new thing for me. Peeta's the wordsmith. Still, he has taken me and everyone watching under his spell. I didn't think he could pull off indifference. I was wrong, very wrong. He was indifferent to the people, but what cast everyone is the show of pure strength and sacrifice. He acted as Posy's protection. His flames were deadly to the enemy and warmth to his ally. I pull in a breath as they finally make their way toward us.

"Katniss, that was awesome!" Posy exclaims, "I was on fire and I didn't burn. Did you see Peeta? He looked so pretty."

I smile at her wide eyed expression. Victors and new tributes alike stare at her with envy. I can imagine some wish her innocence and others desire the attention from the capital. Peeta offers a shy smile in response. I'm both amused and surprised by the blush that spreads across his cheeks. Who would have thought? Peeta Mellark shies in front of a five year old.

"How did I do?"

"Boy, you could give sweetheart a run for her money," Haymitch grumbles, "But try not to take on her people skills."

I scowl, "Says the drunkard."

Effie rolls her eyes, "I'm taking Posy to the stables, and you must get to the pent house."

"Effie Trinket, in the _stables?" _Haymitch shakes his head, "Somebody hit me, I must be dreaming."

Peeta grins, "I volunteer as tribute."

I stifle a laugh as Haymitch glares daggers at him. Effie only throws them a pointed look before pulling Posy with her. We bid Portia and Cinna farewell before walking to the elevators. The doors are closing as a tall woman dressed as a tree pushes through. I recognize her as Johanna Mason, District 7.

"Portia is a genius as always," she grumbles dumping her bracelets on the floor, "Peet, my stylist is the biggest idiot in the Capitol."

There's that nickname again. With Finnick, it was surprising. Johanna makes me annoyed and even frustrated. Why am I just hearing about this? I turn to Haymitch. He looks equally confused. I raise my eyebrows as she steps out of her heels. She's still quite tall.

"How does it feel to be the most wanted man in Panem?"

Peeta rolls his eyes, "I believe that title belongs to Finnick, Jo."

_Jo? _He has a nickname for her. Great, this is just the best day ever. I grit my teeth. I have a sudden urge to pull her hairs out. From the corner of my eyes, I see Haymitch eye me suspiciously. I cross my arms and remain silent.

"Not now, damn, even I want to bang you."

Haymitch laughs out loud and a cool expression covers Peeta's face, "Don't let Finnick hear, it'll hurt his ego."

"Peeta you should really consider a side business in comedy," Johanna deadpans. Peeta grins as she pulls on her dress. She mutters and groans under her breath.

"Wipe the stupid grin off your face and help me, Mellark."

"As you wish ma'am," Peeta snickers.

My mouth pops open as I see him step behind her. Haymitch raises an eyebrow as Peeta gently pulls her high pony tail to her shoulder. This ride is painfully long and my jaw is starting to hurt. My hands ball up as he reaches for her zipper before stepping away. Johanna's smile turns into a smirk as she looks at me. Her dress falls to the floor. There is nothing under, yet she remains unaffected.

I tap my foot as I try to ignore them both. For the rest of the ride, Haymitch holds a smug look all over his face. Johanna and Peeta spend it talking about his paintings as the glow of his suit reflects from her naked breasts. I'm flushed with both embarrassment and anger.

"This is my stop," Johanna smirks, "Peet, don't get into trouble."

Peeta shakes his head, "That's my line."

She walks away waving her hand in dismissal. I scoff under my breath. Peeta give me a questioning glance as Haymitch burst into a fit of laughter. I cross my arms, "What's so funny?"

"You, sweetheart," Haymitch says in between breaths, "Are jealous."

Am I jealous? No. I can't be. I chose Gale. Didn't I? My scowl deepens. Peeta laughs out loud, "Katniss, don't you see?"

"See what?" I ask through grit teeth, "Them mocking me?"

He grins, "They're playing with you."

"Playing with me?" I scoff indignantly, "They're laughing at me and so are you."

"Katniss, it's just that you're so… you know."

Realization dawns on Haymitch's face, "I can't believe I didn't see it. That's why Chaff kissed her."

My nose wrinkles at the memory of the man's lips on mine. I didn't have time to be disgusted. It was mostly shocking and angering. I shake my head as Peeta laughs lively at me. I'm both irritated and happy for his laughter. I'm a bit glad he finds my misfortune amusing, not that I'd ever tell him that.

"You're so _pure._"

I'm pure. As if. I've been practically ripping Peeta's clothing at every chance I get, for the camera's but still. As if reading my thoughts he adds, "For the Capitol you are."

I watch silently as the lively look on his eyes disappears. His blue irises darken as he stares at the silver doors seemingly lost in his thoughts. Haymitch clenches his jaw. It doesn't take me long to realize the hidden message in Peeta's words. I open my mouth but the doors of the elevator open signaling out arrival. The words die on my lips as our Avox comes into view.

It's Darius.

**I'm truly sorry for the delay. I hope this makes up for the lost time. I won't waste your time with excuses because I'm too tired for that. I do want to thank you all for the support and the lovely reviews. As always, I don't own any quotes or references from **_**The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. never will.**_


End file.
